Think Before You Drink
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: (Complete)Don’t drink and Think!Summary- Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to a party in honor of Kakashi’s new promotion but ended up getting drunk! Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are gonna show everyone up before they get hangovers! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Don't drink and Think!

Summary- Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went to a party in honor of Kakashi's new promotion but ended up getting drunk! Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are gonna show everyone up before they get hangovers! Please read and review!

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the red bridge where they met Kakashi-sensei everyday! This day however was different, Kakashi was already there.

" AH! Kakashi-sensei!You're here!" Naruto almost lost his head while screaming.

" Hold-up! Why the hell are you here early! Did you fall in love with me or something!" Sakura said while flipping her hair and closing one eye. Sasuke gave her a blank stare then looked back.

Kakashi's eye blanked out as well.

" Uhhh..no..." Kakashi said while closing his eye then getting near Sakura.

Sakura gave an odd look to Kakashi while Kakashi then began talking.

" Actually I got a promotion! I get to lead a squad of jounins! Are you guys glad!" Kakashi said while looking at Sakura's boobs so close that his head was almost in the middle of her chest.

" GET OFF KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura said while punching her sensei off.

" Aww come on! How about just one grope..." Kakashi said while grabbing her butt. Sakura shrieked and ran behind Naruto.

" So why did you come and tell us!" Naruto said.

" Well there is going to be a party that I want all of you to go to...all I want you to do is bring some booze!" kakashi said while giving them a smile. Sakura came out of her hiding spot. With an awkward look.

" Why do we have to bring beer! Besides we don't drink you mega pervert!" Sakura said going near Kakashi.

" I didn't say you had to drink! I just want some booze! Besides maybe that will make you a little more YOU KNOW WHAT" said Kakashi winking seductively at Sakura. This crept her out and made her blush.

Sasuke couldn't help but get a little jealous along with Naruto.

"A little what?" Sakura asked precariously but walking away.

" mmm...mhhhh...ha hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ( you get the idea)" Kakashi began to laugh.

" A little horny! Girl I thought you watched tv! Haven't you heard rap videos and watched Dalson's Creek! You are some weird teens I mean You're already nineteen years old!" Kakashi went off on teenage hormones! Normally It's Gai that goes off about teens.

" Fine, fine, we'll go just shut up! You sound like a porn video about sex education!" Sasuke said with a dull face.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi gave him an odd look.

" Uhh...Sasuke-kun...why would..." Sakura began but decided not to say anything just so she wouldn't sound weird.

" No I don't watch porn videos!" Sasuke began to shout at all of them.

" Sasuke...we haven't said anything..." Naruto said while trying not to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked over to the liquor store and got six cases of Corona beer.

" Hey! How about we have a little drinking contest when we go to Kakashi's party!" said Naruto giving a little idea of what to do.

" Hell no!" Sakura said turning her head. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

" Listen, I guess Sasuke is a chicken" Naruto said with a smirk.

" Fine.I'l do it." Sasuke said. Sakura didn't feel like being left out so she agreed.

" Fine me too!" said Sakura said crossing her arms.

All of them walked over to where Kakashi's party was supposed to be...

" Wait where is Kakashi's party supposed to be!" Sakura asked!

Hey there! Hope you liked this fiction! When my new name came create a new story I will erase it then move it or I'll just think of another!Anyway I reallu hope you liked this stupid idea of mine! I thought it was a bit funny but the next chapt will be funny! Check out my other fics! And my friend Sanesammi and Kiyochi's fic!

Later! new name ( isn't this familiar?)roukenchan/Bevy-chan


	2. OHH God! They Are Drunk!

While walking back the three chunnin ran into Mitarashi Anko, one of the well known jounins that is thought to be the female older version of Naruto.

" Hey there kohais ( lower stations opposite to sempai)! What were your doin coming out of the liquor store? Don't tell me all of you drink!" Anko said looking very surprised at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto noticed this and gave her a blank look. Naruto narrowed his eyes att Anko while she looked back at Naruto.

" Sorry Naruto but you look like the kind who would try anything! No offence! I mean seriously you can't say you're a virgin right!" Anko said to Naruto while almost laughing at the thought of Naruto not having sex.

" Kyuubi probably wanted a piece of Sakura's goodies right?" Anko said laughing while pissing Sakura and Naruto off.

"I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" Naruto said to Anko while swinging the bottles of beer at her. Anko dodged the cans of beer but was hit and landed face first on the ground.

" Take that Kakashi-slut!" sakura said while walking off with Sasuke and Naruto.

" You little bitch! You wont get away with this! Kakashi-san will hear about this and get all of you!" Anko yelled after the three chunnin. They just began running while Anko couldn't get up.

( In the middle of Konoha)

" I think we got away from the Kakashi-ass kisser!" said Sakura looking back to make sure there was noone chasing them! Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

" Hey Sasuke how about we have the contest now! I mean I think that's where it's gonna be held!" Naruto said as he pointed to the building that said"** Here is where the Famous Kakashi's party will be held! Men will be made sure not carry weapons while the women are required to have a big bust!**

**-Hatake Kakashi-"**

Sasuke and Sakura narrowed there eyes at the obviously stupid Naruto.

" No freakin duh! Naruto you suck!" Sakura said to Naruto.

" Fine your on!" Sasuke said while taking a can of beer and opening it. Sakura took a beer can as well along with Naruto.

" Ready..." Naruto started.

" Steady" Sasuke said while putting the can near his mouth.

" GO!" sakura said while jamming the liquor into her mouth.

All you could hear were the sound of our heroes drinking the liquor really fast.

" ugh, I can't take anymore..." said sakura pulling it out of her mouth. A slight blush mark was on her cheeks indicating she was drunk.

" Crap this shit burns!" Sasuke said while taking another can. But as soon as he took another sip he dropped it and began to cry.

" Ha you both suck! I —hiccup- win!" Naruto said while doing a victory dance.

All three of them walked inside the building and sat on the ground.

" whooooo, is it hot in hrr or is it just me!" sakura said while fanning her self.

" damn! I can't believe I never told anyone how I truly feel...WHHHHA!" Sasuke said while looking at the girl fanning herself.

" Hey guys there-hiccup- is -hiccup- something -hiccup- wrong!" Naruto said while narrowing his eyes making his obviously drunk face more noticeable.

Suddenly Ino and Ten-ten walked up to sakura.

" Hey billboard brow! Hope you haven't touched Sasuke kun! Because-" Ino was cut-off in mid sentence by sasuke walking up to Ten-ten who was right next to her.

" Ten-ten...you're Chinese right?" sasuke said in a passionate way to Ten-ten. Ten-ten couldn't help but blush looking at Sasuke deep feeling-less eyes. He looked like he was blushing.

**_Could he be blushing at me!_** Ten-ten thought to herself trying to hold her blush.

" Yes Sasuke-kun..." Ten-ten said while turning the other way hoping not to look at his reaction. But she turned back anyway.

" YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CHINESE RIGHT TEN-TEN! THEY CAN FLY! EVERYONE KNOWS CHINESE PEOPLE CAN FLY!" Sasuke said in an informative voice.

" What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke-kun!" Ten-ten asked Sasuke who just began to laugh out of nowhere.

" He's right ten-ten" Sakura said to her friends.

" Man it is seriously hot! I know what will cool me down!" sakura said whole running to the punch bowl.

There Shino was taking a sip of Juice but then turned to sakura who was running towards him.

" Is there something you want Sakura-san?" Shino asked politely.

" Yeah..." Sakura said seductively to a blushing Shino.

" W-what it it!" Asked Shino.

" I want you...Aburame Shino...to Unzip the front part of my dress because I can't seem to get it..." Sakura said sweetly to Shino. Shino was about to burst because of the blushing.

" F-f-fine..." Shino unzipped it very slowly while Sakura couldn't help but moan because she could feel a bit cooler.

" WHOOOOOOO ! Go Shino!" Sasuke cheered on Shino while holding another can of beer in his hand.

" Hey maybe I can go next sakura-chan!" Naruto said while getting close to sakura. He began to grope her and she just laughed.

' Man! I didn't know you had this much ass sakura!" Naruto said while laughing she began to laugh.

Shino and the others were astonished that sakura let Naruto do that!

" Hey Uchiha! Tell me you didn't say that to Ten-ten!" Neji said to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked deeply into the Hyuuga's angry eyes.

" Neji I did say that, and there is something I've been meaning to ask ever since I've met you..." Sasuke said almost getting emotional. This scared the crap out of Neji, maybe he didn't want to hear the question.

" Neji...how do you see without any pupil! Your eyes are blank..." sasuke said while checking his eyes. Everyone stood silent.

" He's right how do the Hyuugas see?" asked Genma.

Hinata raced over to a mirror and checked her eyes!

" Holy Crap! I Look blind!" Hinata began to cry.

" Shut Up!Uchiha! You're Ugly how do you walk!" Neji said fuming! Sasuke just laughed.

" Sasuke...you're stupid! I'm the sexy one of the group!" naruto said as he began to strip.

" Does anyone besides me think there is something very wrong here!" Shina asked while getting more and more horny while Sakura's boobs were practically in his mouth.

" Aren't they big Shino-san?" sakura said while her ass was facing a more than over joyed Lee.

" YIPEEE! I Love this party!"Lee said with his eyes just concentrating on one part!

" What the hell is going on here?"asked-

Hope you guys liked this chapt! Now I can work on my other fics! Also check out my fic on fictionpress and my favorite list there are some good fics! later! Check out my good friends Sanesammie and Kiyochi's stories! They rock! Then again I rock!


	3. Stupid going on to Stupider!

" _**Aren't they big Shino-san?" sakura said while her ass was facing a more than over joyed Lee.**_

" _**YIPEEE! I Love this party!"Lee said with his eyes just concentrating on one part!**_

" **_What the hell is going on here?"asked-_** Bevy-chan.

Naruto and everyone stopped the music and the dancing and looked at the people who were there.

" Who the hell are you! Are you the hookers!" Sasuke said while taking another sip of the beer.

Bevy and her friends looked at Sasuke in an awkward way.

" We are not the hookers you dumb shit! I'm the author of this story and these are my fellow authors!" Bevy said while Sanesammi and Kiyochi were holding her back.

" Wait this isn't the fanfic writers convention! Asked Sakunade while looking at a drunk Sakura over Shino.

" No! This is the party for our lazy teacher!" Naruto said with his pants almost falling off.

" Hey! Can I have one beer too!" Kiyochi asked while getting near Sasuke for the beer.

Sasuke snatched his beer away.

" Hell NO! You have to be this drunk ( Points towards himself) to drink!" said Sasuke almost falling to one side.

" Alright! Thanx anyway! Remember not to drink too much!" Sanesammi said before they left.

" It's too late for that!" said Crystal Gail while joining the group.

" Hey! Then where is the fanfic writers convention!" Bevy asked on the sneak-tip to a incredibly drunk Sakura.

" Down the hall to the left! If you see two guy strippers then you went to far!" Said Sakura almost falling over.

" Thanks again dude!" said Bevy while walking towards her friends.

Naruto and the others looked towards to group of friends walking off.

" AHH! Those crazy MEHICANS! ( Naruto's way of saying Mexicans since Bevy is Mexican and so am I!)" naruto said while falling over.

_**BOOM!**_

" What the fuck was that grandpa!" Naruto asked Jaraiya since he was next to him.

" For the last fucking time I'm not your grandpa!" Jaraiya said screaming at naruto while Naruto walked towards the sound.

" Stand Back! The Asian Gang XIO CHANG ( Jao chang) is here!" screamed a crazy person form the back of the smoke.

" I am THE PNT! I'm the leader of the awesome gang XIO CHANG! I am the Mexican" said the voice which turned out to be a girl when the smoke cleared! ( The PNT id my older sis! She told me to add her)

" I Am Gaara! The strength of the gang! I am from Guatemala! But one day I hope to be as half a Mexican as the PNT!" Gaara said while making a power ranger pose.

" I am Temari! The am...the...other person in the gang! YEAH! I am the black one in the gang! I just had a M.J. done on me but I still have a noce! YEAH! SUP DAWGS!" Temari said while snoop dog pose.

" I am Kankuro! I'm the beauty of the team! I am the ...uh...PNT what am I again!" Kankuro gestured for the PNT to come closer.

" sigh! Kankuro...for the last time...YOU ARE THE ALIEN! I'm sorry!" Pnt said going back to her stupid pose.

" What she said!" Kankuro did an Egyptian pose!

Everyone in the room had faces that looked like they had sucked on lemons ( OO)

" OHH I get it!" Shikamaru said getting close enough to everyone to explain what was going on.

Shikamaru had a pipe in his mouth while he explained what he thought was happening.

:" You see...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are obviously drunk, while Xio Chung here are high! Their leader must have obviously had some contact with drugs! Elementary my fellow peers!" Shikamaru said while taking out the pipe from his mouth.

" Hoe in the hell do you know smart ass!" Ino said while sticking her middle finger at him.

" That's what I would expect from a bitch like you INO!" said Shikamaru while her pulled her towards him and began making out.

Ino struggled then got comfortable.

" Fascinating! But how do you really feel Ino!" Sasuke questioned Ino while she was making out.

" WHOOOOOO! I LIKE TO MOVE-IT MOVE-IT! YEAH ! BABY! LIKE THAT!" naruto said while he was watching a fish move back ad forth in the aquarium tank next to the stripper pole.

" Sakura...have...I...ever told you that I love you!" Sasuke said talking to a Sakura tree.

" Sasuke...you are talking to the tree!" Ten-ten said while watching Sasuke make-out with the tree.

" Never mind!" Ten-ten took out her camera and took a picture of that.

" Neji-san... would you like me to do a little dance for you?" Sakura said half woozy to Neji.

Neji was blushing incredible but then Shino tried to pull Sakura away.

" Come one Sakura-san we better leave Neji-san alone." Shino said while grasping Sakura from her breast are enjoying every second of it.

" SHINO! DUDE! YOU ARE NOT MY BRO ANYMORE!" Kiba said while watching what was going on.

He ran towards the scene then slipped on some poop Akamaru had taken but Kiba was to lazy to pick up.

" NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba screamed when he landed face fist hitting Shino's ass.

" Holy SHIT!" Shino screamed at he made Sakura fall on top of Neji.

" MMMMFFFFFFF HHHHHMMMMMMFFFFF" was all they heard from the Hyuuga's mouth. His face was in between Sakura's boobs.

" Neji-sama! we are moving way too quick!" sakura said while blushing.

When they pulled Neji off he had passed out from lack of air and excess in bleeding through the nose.

Now back to you Anko san!

Anko was secretly a reporter who was broadcasting this to all her fellow ninjas.

TBC...

Hope you guys liked this chapt! I had help form my sis and watching family guy really helped! I hope I can still think of more things to come! Please drop by and send me ideas! I am still in a writer block for all my stories! Even this one! anyways please reveiw and let me know what you think! Later!


	4. Thanx guys

I want to thank all the little people and the big one! NAH! Anyways! I want to thank all the people who reviewed my fic! But I really need a break for a while! Maybe I'll update in a week or two but I just needed to post this so you guys would have a basic idea!

**Sane-Sammi** Thanx dude for your review

**Miyu Myojin** I'm flattered that you like me as a great author!

**Kiyochi** Thanx but your just sayin that! And we live in NJ not Cleveland!

**tomoe-betrayal** I'm glad I made you laugh!

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE** yes, Yes she acts like a whore when she's drunk! But it's funny!

**Hououza** I'm glad you thought it was funny!

**Saiyan X** YEAH! MEXICO ROCKS! NO HAY PROBLEMAS! EL QUE DIGA ALGO VA A MORIR POR MIS MANOS!

**The8thSin** GLAD YOU LIKE THE FIC BUT I WANT TO CLEAR UP ONE THING! The characters were not OC"S I'm freakin real damnit! I just out Bevy in for comical sense not to be a character in it! PNT is the same way! AND WHY THE FUCK are you callin me crazy! You must be just as fucking crazy if you're reading this fic! DUH! And how do you do that? call me crazy and then ask me to update? I like that! It's crazy!

Nice one dude!

Thanx to all of you!


	5. The crazy ending

The party was really getting a bit out of hand with our heroes drunk, Xio Chang where high and the others where going along with it. It was great but where was te man that the party was being thrown for?

_**Slam!**_

" WHAT'S MY NAME BITCHES!" Kakashi said as he walked in the party spot! We walked in with his pimp suit. He was also next to Asuma and Gai who were dressed like the guys from Men In Black.

" YO! We are here for the party, you bitches!" said Gai putting up his sun glasses higher.

Lee looked at his sensei, the man he had admired, he looked up to, the man he considered his second father...HE WAS TOTALLY COOL!

" Gai-sensei...YOU ROCK! I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE YOU WHEN I GET OLDER!" Lee said as he began to cry. Gai went over to Lee.

" Lee...stop being a little bitch!" Gai slapped Lee and then Lee nodded and took sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on.

" Now it's time to party!" Gai and Lee said in Unison. Gai and Lee began to dance the electric slid while the others just looked in awe.

" There is no way this could be happening." said Ten-ten while looking at her teacher and classmate dance.

" I want to dance too! Neji...why haven't you ever asked me to dance!" Ten-ten said while slapping the unconscious Neji next to sakura.

Neji finally woke up and then looked around to see who was around him.

" What am I doing here? Who are you? And What is the meaning of life?" Ten-ten looked at Neji like he was crazy.

" You are here because Kakashi-sensei is now a leader of the squad of Jounins, You are Neji, and the meaning of life is for you to love me!" ten-ten said as her eye began to twitch.

" Uhh, I'll just be going now! Heh,heh!" Sakura said as she ran away from what now looked like a crazy Ten-ten.

" I...uh...remember who I am...so I'll just be going now...okay?" Neji said while getting up very slowly and trying to get a safe distance from Ten-ten.

Ten-ten saw this and she looked very mad, kinda like a horney woman who doesn't get enough stick at night.

" OHH NO YOU DON"T!" Ten-ten said as she threw two kunai to pin Neji to the wall.

" I NEED LOVE! AND YOU'RE GONNA GIVE IT TO ME!" Ten-ten was screaming in his face.

**_Oh god no! I was planning to be a virgin longer than the Uchiha! Why must I loose it so young! _**Neji was now crying while still being pinned to the wall.

**_Hey Hyuuga! Why are you talking about me! And after all those birthday parties I envied you too!_** **_I can't believe you! How cruel!_** Sasuke said while barging into Neji's thoughts.

Neji got a plan! Yes there was no reason for him to loose his awesome virginity!( I know half you girl want it too o)

**_Uchiha!_** **_you never told Ten-ten how you feel about her! Quick tell her!_** Neji thought out.

A few seconds later someone came next to Ten-ten.

" Ten-ten, have I ever told you that you look Puerto Rican!" Sasuke said with soft eyes that melted Ten-ten's horny feelings.

" No, why?" Ten-ten asked sweetly to Sasuke.

" It's because...Puerto Ricans have ...CANDY POWERS!" Ten-ten was fooled twice by Sasuke! Ten-ten grabbed a hammer that was close to her and chased Sasuke.

" Sigh! At least I still have my virginity! I'm so happy!" Neji said while looking for Sakura.

( elsewhere!)

Naruto was chasing a nun from down the hall!

" Come back here batman! You're not taking me without tasting the power of Gray Skull!" Naruto said while summoning his chakara.

" Take this batman!" He gave the nun a kick that landed her on the ground.

" For the last time I'm not Batman!" the nun said while getting into a pose that showed she knew Kung fu.

" Now! Taste the power of JESUS! JESUS POWER ACTIVATE!" said the nun while taking out a gundam that transformed into a giant Jesus robot.

She punched Naruto. Naruto slid back but did not fall.

" HA! YOU FOOL! NOW I WILL TURN INTO JESUS'S GREATEST ENEMY! HENGE!" Naruto shouted then changed into Marilyn Manson.

" HA HA! NOW I WILL SING THE " BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!" as Naruto said this and began to sing the nun's robot broke and she blew up!

" Ha! Now I have won Batman! And Sasuke said I would never amount to anything!" Naruto said as he walked back to where everyone else was.

(In the main room)

Kakashi was talking to Kurenai who every two minutes tried to pull her dress a bit lower so Kakashi would be impressed with her boobs.

" YO! Don't try to take my man !" Anko said as she kicked Kurenai to the side.

Kurenai got up and punched Anko.

" Listen Bitch! He left you cause he didn't want a chick with a stick! He wanted a 100 woman! And where else to get one than right here!" She said doing the snake affect with her head.

Anko was pissed.

" Shizune!Get the camera! So I can kick her ass in front of the public!" Anko yelled to Shizune who ran inside with the camera.

All of a sudden Jerry Springer came inn.

" So you say that she took your man behind you back, correct?" Springer asked Anko while she was pulling up her sleeves.

" Listen Jerry, she just wasn't enough of a woman for Kakashi!" Kurenai said while looking cocky. Anko lunged herself beating the crap out of Kurenai.

Jerry walked over to Kakashi.

" Do you know what you're doing to both of these young ladies?" Kakashi laughed at Jerry.

" Jerry, it isn't my fault the ladies love me..." Kakashi said while fixing his pimp suit.

" Now if you will excuse me I will be drinking until I'm drunk enough to fuck both of them! Later!" Kakashi walked away while the two women where left fighting.

" Now for our next guests..." Jerry welcomed a member of the KKK.

" So you say that you don't like Blacks, Jews and Mexicans...well it just so happens that we have some Blacks, Jews, and Mexicans!" Jerry said as he signaled those people to get closer.

" HOLY CRAP WE'RE BEING CHASED BY GHOSTS!" Lee said while he stopped dancing the robot.

" DID SOMEBODY SAY MAMBO!" said Lou Bega while dancing to his music.

" Holy crap! It's Luo Bega ! My favorite singer!" said Itachi while screaming like a fan girl.

" And Nobody thinks this is weird?" said the only sane person Kiba.

" You might as well party tonight Kiba! WHOOOO Spring Break! Yeah!" Hinata said while Flashing Kiba.

( The party lasted till morning)

Sasuke. Naruto, and Sakura where sleeping in a tree near by.

" Hey! sakura! Get your little ass down here!" said Sakura's mother.

" You too Naruto and Sasuke!" screamed Iruka.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR HEADS ARE POUNDING !" All three of them said while they went back to sleep.

End...?

And this was the Grande Finale of Think Before You Drink!I might do a one shot for their Hang overs but for now nothing is planned! Sorry for not updating in a while but I'm working on Mini Tokyo for now! It's a place where I have my doushinji ( My homepage in my bio)

Anyways I updated My Passion or My Love! It will have a lot of Sasuke/Sakura in the next chapts! I will also update Chibi Naruto! It's for you lovers of Naruto!It's mostly Naru/saku but will have Naru/saku/Sasu!Anywayz check it out! Later dudes!


	6. notice

Good new for all of you that liked my story " Think Before you Drink" I made the sequel " The Hangovers" but instead of a oneshot I made it a three part story! Check it out!

-Bevy-chan-


End file.
